Splinter Cell: No Remorse
by Kahulai
Summary: Sam has a new mission. When all hell breaks loose will Sam Fisher be the passive force... or the deadly killer that's inside of him?


**Chapter 1**

It's kind of hard to imagine what Third Echelon did. They sent me to the middle of the mountains searching for some sort of invisible base. But if Grimsdottir say's it's here, it's here. Even though I still see why arms dealers would be doing in the middle of the Himalayas?

" Sam, you there?" I hear Lambert say through my earpiece.

" Loud and clear Colonel. So what exactly am I looking for?"

Grimsdottir's voice is heard through the implant " Sam, you'll be looking for some sort of cave."

_Great,_ I say to myself, _that's helpful._

Right now I'm just trying to find the damn thing! As soon as I do I'll be able to get rid of my white camouflage overalls and clothing and go ahead into the base. Intel say's that the Shop is like a cockroach. It has somehow managed to spring up again and survive despite my many attempts to put an end to their organization. Wait a minute! I jump to the cover of the snow and hug the ground. I flip down my goggles and switch them to binocular mode. I clearly observe many snowmobiles and guards.

" Colonel? I've got two guards patrolling in a counter clockwise formation."

" I got as well through the SAT uplink. That's the place." I hear Lambert say

" Right were grim said it would be. Is she ever wrong?"

" Sam? Why do you think I got hired?" I hear Grimsdottir's voice

" Alright, I will set up the tent and contact you in 4 hours."

I pull the tent out of my pack and set it up. It still looks just like a snow-covered rock. Another ingenious invention from the minds at Third Echelon. I lie down and will myself to sleep.

* * *

As I slowly awoke, I could just see the rod in my OPSAT retract. That thing is really genius. It awakes you slowly, not like an alarm clock that wakes you suddenly. It just gently tapes your wrist. I reach into my pack and retrieve a food ration. This one is lasagna and vegetables. Once again, leaving no trace I eat the digestible wrapper. This surprisingly taste good. Chocolate. I take a quick sip from my uniform and adjust the temperature settings just a tad. At night it's much colder. I pack the tent up again and get going.

I observe two guards on snowmobiles and three others without at the entrance. A large metal bay door. The three without snowmobiles move in through the door. I watch them punch in the code. 8-3-0-9-6-7-1. I pull out my SC-20K and take two shots, pffffft-pffffft, both guards slump forward and down. After moving their bodies and placing them where no one can see them, I move to the entrance. I remove my optic cable and check under the door. It's too dark to see so I switch on the night vision. "Good, no one" I say to myself. I punch in the code, 8-3-0-9-6-7-1. It doesn't work. The code must change every time somebody uses it. Only officers have them. So I use a disposable pick. Setting it to low power as not to make too much noise. Good I'm through.

Once I'm in I set a sticky camera on the wall. This way I'll see what's going on. Wait! I hear footsteps. I duck and quickly roll over into the shadows. There's a lone guard smoking a cigarette. I have to wait until he finishes. I'm lying down. He takes one last puff and throws the bud right in my face. I can't help but let go a "yelp"! Shit! He heard it! He removes the AK-47 strapped to his back and is about to fire. I remove my Five-seveN and fire. The guard falls forward and I catch him as not to make a bid THUD. Damn that was close!

I start to move down the hall. I stop to make sure the sticky cam is still working. I can see two guards at the door patrolling it. Probably wondering where the hell the third guy is. Good thing I hid the body well. All of a sudden I hear an alarm. _Christ! Not well enough._ Three more guards coming this way. I pull out the Five-seveN from its holster. A bullet whizzes past my ear. Two more behind me. I take a Frag grenade and throw it in front of me. As I spin around-Pfffft- one down and I charge the second one. The Frag grenade goes off behind me and I hear screams. So much for them. The guy in front of me swings at me with his rifle but. I evade it quickly and deliver a blow with my two palms at his pubic bone breaking his entire upper structure. A punch to his Adam's apple once he's down finishes him off.


End file.
